The Day After
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: This takes place the day after Nikki and Shawn "did it" down by the lake.
1. The Day After

This takes place after the night at the lake when Nikki and Shawn "did it". I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn...All I own is the plot.  
  
The Day After  
  
The day after she had been with Shawn at the lake, Nikki woke up to the sun shining bright. Her first thought was of how wonderful it had been with Shawn. She smiled just thinking about it. She got out of bed, but immediately felt slightly woozy. She an to the bathroom, which was connected to her room, and threw up. She came back and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. The first thing her mother said when Nikki walked into the kitchen was, "Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine, mom.," replied Nikki, "just fine." Her mother smiled and went back to making breakfast.  
  
A Week Later...  
  
Nikki noticed that she had been throwing up every day now. She also noticed that her period was late. But, luckily, she had a doctor's appointment that day, so she planned to find out why she kept throwing up.  
  
When she had arrived, she waited until the doctor called her name. She followed him into an examination room. He said, "Well, Nikki, is there anything I can do for you today?"  
  
She told him about her period being late and how she had been throwing up a lot lately. He looked concerned, and told her that he would need a blood sample from her finger. She obliged, and the doctor left to check it out.  
  
A little while later, he came back in. Nikki immediately asked, "Well, doctor? Do you know what's wrong with me?" He looked up at her and said, "Well, Nikki"...  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Heh, heh, heh...cliffhanger! If you want to see more, please review it. No flames, please, unless they are constructive critisism.  
  
chrispaigelover

A/N: I don't know how doctors test to see if people are pregnant or not, seeing as how I'm only 14 years old. 


	2. Telling Shawn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.  
  
The Day After  
  
"Well, Nikki, you're pregnant."  
  
Nikki's eyes nearly bugged out of her face. "What?! But I...I can't be ...pregnant!"  
  
"I'm afraid the tests are never wrong, Nikki." Said the doctor. "Well, could you at least not tell my parents? I don't want them to know just yet." The doctor agreed, and she drove back home.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Nikki woke up happy, and then suddenly remembered what the doctor had said. She got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
"Hey, mom, is it okay if Shawn comes over later?" she asked. "Of course it is, dear." Her mom replied. Nikki went back upstairs to her room and called Shawn.  
  
"Hey, Shawn?" she said. "Hey Nikki! What's up?" he said. "Oh not much. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later." She said, hoping he would say yes. "Of course I do, Nikki. When would it be okay?" he asked. "Oh, anytime is okay." She told him. "Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." "Okay. See you then!" After she hung up the phone, Nikki wondered what she had gotten herself into.  
  
10 Minutes Later...  
  
Nikki heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, mom!" she said. She ran down the stairs and opened the door, smiling. "Hey, handsome!" she said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. After a few seconds, they stopped kissing. She said, "Hey, Shawn, can I talk to you about something?" He smiled at her and said, "Sure. What about?"  
  
"I...I...hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked. "Sure. Anything to be with you." He replied. "Mom, Shawn and I are going for a walk!" "Okay, honey!" her mom called back.  
  
As they walked along, Shawn held Nikki's hand. They were like the perfect couple. "So, Nikki, what did you wanna talk about?" Shawn asked. "Oh, that...Shawn, I'm pregnant." She told him. He stopped walking in shock. "Nikki, are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday, and he told me." She said, unsure of what to say next. "Oh, man," Shawn said, as they sat down on a park bench. "Have you told your parents yet?" he asked her. "No, I wanted to tell you first. I'm not sure how they're gonna take it." She said. "Well, let's head back and tell them.. Then we can tell my family." Shawn said. "Okay, Shawn." Nikki said, and quickly kissed him on the lips. They ended up kissing for about a minute, before they started heading back. Nikki only hoped that they would take it well...  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you'd like to see anything happen in the story, just let me know. 


	3. Talking to Nikki's Parents

The Day After, Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.  
  
At Nikki's House...  
  
As they walked through the door, Nikki called to her mom and told her that she and Shawn had to tell her something. Her mom came over, puzzled.  
  
"Mom, maybe we should sit down." Nikki said. Her mom looked confused, but they all sat down at the dining room table, Shawn holding Nikki's hand the whole time.  
  
Her mother asked, "Okay, Nikki, what did you have to tell me?" Nikki looked at Shawn and sighed, before she explained to her mom what had been going on, starting when Shawn had taken her down to the lake.  
  
She sighed again before saying, "What I'm trying to tell you, mom, is...I'm pregnant." Her mom looked absolutely shocked, before saying, "Well, Nikki, this is a surprise, but I want you to know that whatever you need, we will try to help you guys with."  
  
Nikki sighed with relief and smiled at her mom, then at Shawn. She could tell that it was going to be a good day. "Well, Shawn, should we go tell your parents?" When he agreed, she turned to her mom and hugged her, saying, "Thanks for being so understanding, mom."  
  
As she and Shawn walked to his house, she couldn't help hoping that they would be the same as her mom.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Please review! 


	4. Talking to Shawn's Parents

The Day After, Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.  
  
At Shawn's House...  
  
"Well, Nikki, here we are." Shawn said. He noticed that Nikki was lingering behind him a little. He walked over and said, "Hey, what's wrong?" "Shawn, I'm scared, especially with Danny around. I don't know how he's going to react." Oh, don't worry, Danny's gone for the day." Shawn said, smiling.  
  
"Well, okay..." Nikki said, before quickly kissing him. They walked in the door and Shawn called to his parents, saying that he and Nikki had to tell them something. They were also confused, but they sat down at the table. Shawn did the explaining this time, starting at the same spot Nikki had: by the lake. When he was done, he noticed that they were still looking slightly confused, so Nikki told them. "Mr. And Mrs. Farrell, I...I...I'm pregnant." She told them.  
  
His parents looked at each other and smiled. They told them that they would be there for them each step of the way. "But, could you guys not tell Danny? We're not ready for him to find out yet." They agreed, and everyone went home happy.  
  
But as Nikki got ready for bed, she wondered what they were going to do if Danny ever found out that she was pregnant. She hoped that he wouldn't be mad. She went to bed looking forward to the next day, because she and Shawn had made plans to spend the whole day together.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Hey, guys out there, PLEASE REVIEW! You see that little button down there? Click go, and send me a review. 


	5. The Picnic Date

The Day After, Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had a really big storm at my house, and the computer wasn't shut down all the way, so the surge protector broke. We got a new one, but it turns out that the modem is fried, so I'm typing this at my mom's house. Thanks!

REVIEWS:

Alias89: I didn't know that, but thanks for telling me. And the thing with the parents...well, you'll just have to see...heh, heh, heh.

KathrynAV: How was I supposed to know that? I _am_ only 14, you know.

Sorna: Thanks for the great review! I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

Byersgal: Thanks for overlooking that. I really appreciate it.

And now, back to the story!

The Next Day...

Nikki woke up to beautiful weather, which was good because she was going to go on a picnic with Shawn, then go to a movie. They were going to see "Spider-man 2", which they had heard was really good. She got dressed and went downstairs, and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Mom, Shawn's gonna be here soon. I gotta go get ready." she told her mom. She went back upstairs and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a long pink flowered skirt and a matching top. She put her make-up on, and was waiting upstairs when Shawn came. Her mom got the door and let Shawn in. Nikki heard her mom greet him and ask how he was doing. She walked slowly down the stairs. Shawn looked up casually, then looked back up. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful. She went to the kitchen to get the picnic basket. When she walked back in, Shawn gave her a kiss on the lips, which lasted for about a minute.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time that you guys left for your picnic." Nikki's mom said. Shawn and Nikki stopped kissing and laughed. They said good-bye to her mom, and started walking to the park. They held hands the whole time. They talked and laughed for a while. When they got there, they walked around until they found the perfect spot: not too much shade and not too much sunlight.

They laughed and fed each other food, and kissed a little more. Then they walked over to the movie theater and saw "Spider-man 2". They really enjoyed it. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Nikki's house. On the way there, they talked about telling Danny that Nikki was pregnant. They finally decided to tell him the next day. They had a long kiss goodnight, and Shawn went on his way. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Her parents were gone for the day, so Shawn was gonna spend the day at her house. She wondered about Danny, though. How would he react when they told him she was pregnant?

End of Chapter Five

Please review my story! NO FLAMES, unless they are constructive criticism. Thanks!


	6. Telling Danny

The Day After, Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.

Author's Note: The rating changed because of this chapter.

The Next Day...

Shawn walked over to Nikki's house. They were going to tell Danny about Nikki being pregnant. Nikki was shaking a little while they were walking to Shawn's house. "Hey, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Shawn asked, concerned. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just nervous. I don't know how Danny's going o react when we tell him." she replied. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. He'll be happy for us."

"Are you sure, Shawn? I mean, I don't want to be responsible for a big fight between you guys." Nikki replied. "I'm sure, Nikki. It's gonna be fine." "I hope you're right, Shawn." Nikki said. They walked for a little more, when they arrived at Shawn's house.

"Ready?" Shawn asked. Nikki nodded, and they walked in. "Hey, hey Danny! Can you come down for a sec?" Shawn called. "Be down in a sec!" Danny called back. They waited patiently for Danny to come downstairs.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked when he came down. "Oh, not much, Danny." Shawn said. "Cool!" Danny said. "Listen, we have to tell you something." Nikki said. "What about?" Danny asked, confused. "You better sit down." Shawn said.

Danny looked puzzled, but he sat down at the dining room table with Shawn and Nikki. "Now, Danny, don't go psycho on us or anything." Shawn said. "Why would I do that?" asked Danny. "Well, Danny, it's just that...well...I...I'm pregnant." Nikki said.

"WHAT?!" Danny yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT?!" "Danny, please! It's not yours, it's Shawn's!" Nikki yelled back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE FUCKING PREGNANT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Danny yelled. "Danny, listen to me! It happened the day after I broke up with you!" Nikki then proceded to explain to Danny about how it happened, starting at the lake. After she was done explaining, Danny looked madder then ever.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME YOU CAN HOOK UP WITH MY BROTHER?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" He slapped Nikki across the face. "YOU SLUT!" Nikki was crying now. Then Danny punched Shawn in the face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU...YOU..._DO_ THAT THE DAY AFTER SHE BROKE UP WITH ME? HUH? HUH? TELL ME, YOU PUNK! HOW COULD YOU? YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST! HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH NOW? JUST...GO!" They hesitated for a sec and Danny yelled at them, "GO!!!!!!!"

"Shawn, let's go. There's no point in trying to calm him down." Nikki said, exasperated. On the way back to Nikki's house, they stopped to rest for a little while. "Nikki, I know what happened there didn't go as well as we thought it would, but just listen to me." Shawn said.

Nikki was near crying. "Why? Why did he have to act like that? Why?" "I don't know, Nikki, but I do know that there's something I wanna ask you."

Nikki stopped crying long enough to ask, "W-What is it, Shawn?" He got down in front of her and said, "Well, Nikki..."

End of Chapter Six

Heh heh heh...cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens next, review me and maybe I will continue it. No flames, please, unless they are constructive criticism. Thank you!

I will try to update as soon as I can. I can't update at the moment because the stupid phone lines isn't working. stupid storm!


	7. The Proposel

The Day After, Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.

"Nikki, I know things didn't go very well with Danny, but I'll stay with you, no matter what happens. Which is why I was wondering..." He took something out of a pocket in his coat, and got down on one knee in front of her. "Nikki," he said as he opened the box, "will you marry me?"

Nikki looked shocked. "Shawn, are you serious?" "Nikki, I've never been more serious. I love you more than anything in the world." Shawn said. "Well, in that case, yes, I'll marry you." she replied, smiling. She leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. When they finally stopped, Shawn said, "Whoa." They both laughed and headed back home

At Nikki's House...

When they got back to Nikki's house, she looked at Shawn's face a little closer. "Oh, Shawn, you're going to have a black eye." "Aw, I'll be okay, Nikki" he said. "Well, I'm going to go get some ice to reduce the swelling." "Okay, if you say so." Shawn replied, smiling.

A Little While Later...

Nikki took the ice off of Shawn's eye. "That's better," she said, smiling. They sat down on the couch, and Shawn said, "Well, now what?" She looked back up at him, smiling, and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He smiled against the kiss and gave her a more passionate kiss. One thing led to another, and well, they ended up making love on the couch. Afterwards, Nikki and Shawn were both smiling happily. "I love you, Shawn." Nikki said, kissing him. Shawn kissed her back and said, "I love you too, Nikki."

Later That Night...

Nikki was still worried, because of how Danny had reacted when they told him that she was pregnant. Would he try to do something to prevent it? She fell asleep with that thought in her head.

End of Chapter Seven

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES, unless they are constructive criticism.


	8. Danny Goes Crazy

The Day After, Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Shawn. All I own is the plot.

The Next Day...

Nikki woke up bright and early. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. After she was done, she went back upstairs to get dressed. She looked through her closet, but she couldn't find anything to wear. Finally, she decided to wear a jean skirt and a kind of mod shirt (you know, the ones with all of the swirls and circles and stuff like that). She went back downstairs, got her jacket, and told her mom that she was going to Shawn's house.

A little while later, she arrived at Shawn's house. She smiled when Shawn answered the door. She kissed him, and he smiled back at her. "Hey, Nikki, this was unexpected. I wasn't expecting you till later." "What, a girl can't arrive early to spend more time with her fiancée?" They both laughed. Then Shawn said, "Hey, I just have to run a quick errand, okay?" Nikki looked around nervously and said, "Is Danny around?" Shawn said, "Yeah, but he won't bother you. Why don't you just sit down and watch a little TV or something?" She said she would, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he left, Danny came downstairs. He looked surprised to see Nikki there. "Uh, Nikki...um...what are you doing here?" "Oh, Shawn and I have a date." She replied, suspiciously. "Oh, cool." he said. "Um...yeah." Nikki said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hit Shawn." He said. "Oh, that's...wait a sec...what do you mean you didn't mean to hit Shawn?" "He got in the way. What I really wanted was to keep hitting...YOU!" he yelled, and proceeded to punch Nikki over and over and over again. She managed to run away, but he caught up with her as she entered the living room. "DANNY, STOP IT!" she screamed. But he kept hitting her.

Meanwhile, outside the house...

Shawn had just come home. He heard screaming, and the first thing he thought was _Oh shit! Nikki!_ He dropped everything and ran inside to find Danny punching her Nikki repeatedly. He ran up to Danny and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He ran in front of Nikki and blocked her from Danny's punches. He then proceeded to punch Danny over and over again, you know give him a dose of his own medicine. When he was done, he grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Then Shawn angrily said, "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FROM NIKKI, FROM THE FUCKING BABY! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" When Danny nodded in agreement, Shawn let go of him and said to Nikki, "Come on. Let's go."

They walked away in silence. Nikki hoped that Danny would be okay. As if reading her thoughts, Shawn said, "aw, don't worry, he'll be alright." "I hope so, Shawn." Nikki replied. "Well, you do know that we're going to have to report him, don't you, Nikki?" Nikki sighed and said, "I know, Shawn, I just don't want him to be hurt." "Nikki, he tried to hurt you _and_ the baby. I don't want him to do that again. Nikki, I don't want you to get hurt like that again." Nikki smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. After a little while, she sighed again and said, "Okay, how about we report him tomorrow?" "Okay, Nikki, but I'll come over to your house so he doesn't know what we're up to." Soon they were at Nikki's house. "Well, Shawn, I have to go now." "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" "Yep. How about 9:00 am, Shawn?" "I'll be there." he said. They both smiled at each other and had a long passionate kiss. Then Shawn went on his way, and Nikki went inside. That night, she hoped that Danny wouldn't find out that they were going to report him. Who knew what would happen if he found out.....

End of Chapter Eight

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the swearing. It's the first story I've ever written with swearing in it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need some ideas for the story in your reviews. I'm having an EXTREMELY bad case of writer's block. PLEASE HELP ME! If you have any ideas about what should happen next, just tell me in your reviews. Thanks!


End file.
